Dwie strony miłości
by snaperka
Summary: Czyli Ludwig jest sukinsynem, Fela chorą z miłości naiwniaczką, a co wy o tym pomyślicie? Napisane na prezent urodzinowy dla przyjaciółki, może nie ma powodu, ale jestem z niego cholernie dumna. Komentujcie 3


„_Za dużo. O jedno słowo, jedną łzę. O jeden dotyk. Za dużo o jedno serce."_

Nie mogłam powstrzymać płaczu. Pioruny darły ciemne niebo na strzępy, a mną targały rozpaczliwe spazmy. On odszedł, a ja nie umiałam go zatrzymać. Trzasnęły drzwi, brzęknęły kluczyki, a moje serce pękło.

Nie wiem, dlaczego zabrał tą większą część ze sobą. Teraz byłam niczym pusta skorupa, bez uczuć, bez marzeń. Mogłam oddychać, ale po co? By żyć bez celu, samotnie? Pozbawiona miłości? Nie chcę. Mam dość tego świata. Ludwig miał zostać ze mną po kres świata, a porzucił mnie, uprzednio skrupulatnie niszcząc mi życie. Pozbawiając przyjaciół, wolności i charakteru. Byłam w niego wpatrzona jak w Boga, jak pies w swojego właściciela. Teraz zostawił mnie, a ja już nie umiałam żyć bez jego oddechu i obecności. Pozostawił mi wspomnienia swoich wyznań, pełne frazesów i kłamstw. Mówił, że kocha, a tak naprawdę byłam dla niego jedynie obiektem wyładowywania złości, wylewania żali. Zawsze w gotowości do pocieszania, do pocałunku, do tłumaczenia, że  
wszystko będzie dobrze. Kto teraz pocieszy mnie? Zostawił mnie samą, wszyscy się ode mnie odwrócili przez jego zaborczość. Bali się go, ja to ignorowałam, nazywając ich paranoikami.

Trwałam w ślepej miłości, dopóki pierwszy raz nie podniósł na mnie ręki. Później przepraszał, a ja wciąż wierzyłam w szczerość jego uczucia, mając jednak zasiane w sercu ziarno niepewności. Chowałam siniaki przed Elizabeth, mimo iż była ostatnią osobą, która mogła mi pomóc. Teraz nie było nawet jej. Zniknęła w dniu mojej przeprowadzki do Ludwiga, zostawiając w mojej pamięci słowa: _„Nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłaś. Nie ufam mu, myślę, że nie jest kimś dobrym dla tak wrażliwej osoby jak ty. Może jeszcze zmienisz zdanie, myślę, że wiesz, co dla ciebie dobre. Mimo wszystko, mogę jednak się mylić co do niego. Chciałabym się mylić."_

Gdy przypomniała mi się jej przestroga, gorzki śmiech zastąpił łzy. Tak, Elizabeth, myliłaś się. Co do mnie. Nie umiałam mu odmówić, gdy zaproponował mi małżeństwo, wspólny dom, o mało co nie urodziło się nasze dziecko. Na szczęście, nie zdążyło. Przyszły tatuś własnoręcznie o to zadbał.

Nie mam teraz do niego o to żalu, jakie życie miałaby moja córka, albo mój synek? Samotna matka, coraz bardziej nienawidząca swojego męża, mimo to ciągle kochająca go chorą miłością? Ojciec despota, pragnący jedynie władzy, pozbawiony ludzkich uczuć? Miałam możliwość ucieczki, ale bałam się, że mnie znajdzie, że zmieni moje życie w piekło. Teraz jeszcze nie było tak źle, żyłam w złotej klatce, w wygodach, torturowana przez własny umysł i serce.

Wszystko upadło, gdy on przyszedł do domu tak wściekły, jakim go jeszcze nie widziałam. Pobił mnie tak, że uszłam z życiem jedynie dzięki cudowi. Po wyjściu ze szpitala w ciężkiej depresji jak uzależniona wróciłam do niego. Znowu było pięknie, a ja udawałam, że nic nigdy się nie zdarzyło. Do czasu, gdy ubzdurał sobie, że go zdradzam. Dla niego każdy mężczyzna był moim rzekomym kochankiem. Kłóciliśmy się, ale nie umiałam bez niego istnieć. W końcu mnie porzucił, a ja chciałam, by śmierć, która nie chciała mnie uwolnić, gdy byliśmy razem, uwolniła mnie teraz, gdy straciłam grunt pod nogami i powietrze, którym zwykle oddychałam. Gdy straciłam jego, mojego kata i wybawiciela, mój sens życia, który sam to życie zniszczył.

Rozpłakałam się na powrót. Słone krople kapały mi na jedwabną sukienkę, rozmazywały makijaż i znaczyły ślady mojego bólu. Wstałam, słaniając się na nogach i wyszłam z domu, pozostawiając drzwi otwarte na oścież. Nic z rzeczy materialnych nie miało teraz dla mnie znaczenia. Otworzyłam drzwi mojego Mercedesa, ale kluczyki wypadły mi na ziemię, która wciąż była chłostana zimnym wiatrem i deszczem. Upadłam na kolana, drżącymi rękami na oślep przeczesując trawę. Znalazłam kluczyk z przyczepionym malutkim diamentowym serduszkiem. Od niego. Parsknęłam i oderwałam błyskotkę, rzucając ją gdzieś daleko, w ciemność. Przekręciłam wąski kawałek metalu w stacyjce i wyjechałam na główną drogę.

Wokoło mnie migały światła miasta, neony migały niespokojnym rytmem. Wszystko zlewało się w jedną całość, jechałam stanowczo za szybko, ignorując ulewę, ruch uliczny i mój stan. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie jadę, bezcelowo kręciłam kierownicą. Wkrótce dojechałam do wjazdu na autostradę, a konkretnie jej pierwszy, płatny odcinek. Nie zawracając sobie głowy szukaniem pieniędzy, staranowałam bramki i z prędkością 250 km/h pędziłam w stronę Polski. Tak bardzo pragnęłam wrócić do domu, że nie zwróciłam uwagi na żaden znak po drodze, a informowały one między innymi o zmianie organizacji ruchu. Słono zapłaciłam za ignorancję. Wjechałam wprost pod tira. Usłyszałam zgrzyt, pękające blachy i wszystko zniknęło.

Obudziłam się w domu. Nie w hamburskiej rezydencji, nie w posiadłości we Francji. Wróciłam do siebie, do rodzinnego domu,  
w którym się urodziłam. Wiedziałam, dlaczego tu jestem i cieszyłam się tym. Powinnam być załamana, w końcu umarłam, tak? Nie żałowałam tego. Usiadłam na jakimś krześle, zmaterializowanym z powietrza i schowałam głowę w ramionach, czując łzy szczęścia tworzące się w kącikach oczu. Ktoś położył mi rękę na ramieniu. Obróciłam głowę. Stał za mną mój tata. Tak pragnęłam go zobaczyć, po tym jak zmarł, gdy miałam ledwie kilkanaście lat.

- Witaj, córeczko.- uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.

- Tato, tato, tato!- nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom. Rzuciłam się mu na szyję, zapominając o jego problemach z kręgosłupem. Po chwili dopiero uzmysłowiłam sobie, że tutaj już nikogo nic nie boli, nikt nie cierpi. Nikt, poza mną.

- Felicja, czekałem na ciebie, ale dlaczego jesteś tak szybko?- zapytał smutno.- Spodziewaliśmy się ciebie dopiero za co najmniej dwadzieścia lat. Nie skończyłaś jeszcze trzydziestki, wszystko było przed tobą.

Nie miałam odwagi powiedzieć mu o Ludwigu, więc tylko wtuliłam się jak dziecko w miękki sweter ojca. Tak bardzo za nim tęskniłam.

Przez mękę wróciłam do domu, ale ból mnie nie zostawił, jak nowotwór czając się w moim sercu. Mimo wszystko nie żałowałam świata. Nie było mi szkoda życia. Wszystko było lepsze od stanu mojej poprzedniej egzystencji. Marzyłam, by narodzić się ponownie. Teraz mogłam to robić, nareszcie nikt nie zabraniał mi marzyć, nawet jeśli były to tylko dziecinne mrzonki.

- Wiem, dlaczego cierpisz, kochanie.- wyszeptał mój tata.- To nie zniknie. Ból stał się integralną częścią ciebie, musisz nauczyć się z nim istnieć. Ale obiecuję, już nigdy nikt cię nie zrani.

- Tato, ja nie chcę porzucać miłości.


End file.
